Friends With Benefits
by WalkerTRngr
Summary: As she looked through the LVPD employee handbook Sara Sidle noticed


**So this is just a little story that my muse kept pestering me to write. I hope you enjoy it!! GSR4LIFE!**

Oh and Of course I don't own CSI because if I did GSR would have been canon from the start and Sara never would have left.

* * *

Sara knocked on the closed door of Grissom's office before entering.

"Enter," she heard him call out.

He was so busy concentrating on the enormous stack of paperwork in front of him that he didn't immediately notice when she sat down on the edge of his desk.

"Well Griss I think this time the molehill definitely became the mountain," she said gesturing to the papers on his desk.

He gave her an annoyed glare.

"Well Miss Sidle this would have been done ages ago had someone not interrupted me last shift," Grissom tried to keep the annoyed look on his face but he couldn't hold out for long.

"Interrupted? As I recall, it was you who interrupted me! I was quietly finishing up my work in the layout room when I was attacked from behind and dragged into this very office," Now it was Sara whose face held a look of mock annoyance.

"Well you had been teasing me all shift!" he said in an exasperated tone.

_Teasing him all shift?_ Sara tried to think back to the night before and she didn't recall her purposely teasing him. Sure there were some shifts where teasing him was just so easy and she couldn't resist. But she couldn't recall last night being one of them.

"What did I do last night?"

"What did you do last night?! For starters, how about when you 'accidentally' knocked me over falling right on top of me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That was an accident!" she said defending herself.

"If you want to blame someone for that blame Greg. If he hadn't made me laugh so much I would have been paying more attention to where I was going."

Sara and Greg had been walking towards the evidence lockup each holding a ton of boxes. Sara stubbornness had won out and she refused to make two trips so she had the boxes stacked to the point where she could barely see over the top of them. She had been doing fine until Greg starting quoting Austin Powers, doing a rather comical imitation, "Carnies. Circus folk you know, smell like cabbage…"

The case they were currently working on involved a carnival that was in town for the week. One of the clowns had been murdered and everyone in the group was a suspect. Sara swore she had never processed so many wigs before in her life.

She was just rounding the corner when Greg started his impersonation. She started laughing so hard the boxes she was carrying started to fall and she tripped over them. When she fell she landed on Grissom who she hadn't seen had been standing looking through a case file. Grissom landed flat on his back with Sara stretched out on top of him. Sara started laughing even harder after her fall causing Grissom to inwardly groan. As Sara started to calm down she noticed that Grissom seemed to have a rather large problem on his hands.

"Griss I am so sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"No I'm fine thank you," he said wondering how he was going to make it back his office without anyone noticing his current predicament.

Once Greg had gotten a handle on his own laughter he looked down at Sara offering her his hand to help her up.

"You okay Sar'?"

"Yea Greggo I'm fine. But next time wait till after we've dropped off the boxes before making jokes."

"I promise next time I'll wait. Here let me help you up?" he said offering his hand.

Sara looked down and saw the panic stricken look on Grissom's face begging her not to move.

"Thanks Greg but I'm okay just give me a minute. Why don't you help and gather up Grissom's files," Sara said pointing to folder's contents which were now scattered across the hallway.

"Oh yea of course," he said as he rushed to pick them up.

While Greg was occupied, Sara climbed off Grissom helping him up and handing him a box to hold in the process.

"Greg when you're done you can leave that on my desk. I'll help Sara carry these back to lockup so there's no more mishaps," Grissom said sending a glare in Greg's direction.

"Yes, of course bossman," Greg said hurrying to pick up the rest of the papers.

On their way to drop off the evidence Sara tried unsuccessfully to hide a chuckle.

"So Miss Sidle, I see you find my current predicament very amusing." Grissom said while thanking God he had the boxes to carry.

"Hey this wasn't my fault. Blame Greg."

"Oh don't worry I already have plans for the next six decomps," Grissom said with a sigh thankful that he finally had his problem under control.

"Again, it was an ACCIDENT. It's not like I purposely fell on top of you."

"Okay I'll give you that one as an 'accident' but what about the locker room?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The locker room?" She asked oblivious as to what he was referring to.

"Yes the locker room. I spilled coffee on my shirt and went in to get a spare. I wonder what I found when I opened my locker."

Sara thought for a moment and her cheeks flushed as realization dawned on her.

"Ok wait but in my defense my locker wouldn't open. You know my lock's been stuck and maintenance hasn't gotten a chance to fix it yet."

Nick had been working on processing a decomp that had been found in an abandoned car off the strip when Sara walked past the garage. It was then that she heard Nick's muffled curse.

"Hey Nicky everything ok?"

He slid out from underneath the car.

"Yea it's just that I need to remove this spare tire that's under here but the bolts are all rusted and the things not budging."

"Here let me take a look," she said as the lowered herself to the ground.

Sara slid under the car and within two minutes the bolts started to loosen.

"I told you I'd get it Nicky," she said with a smile.

"That's only because I loosened it for ya first."

Sara's wrench got stuck on a bolt and when she tugged it free it banged into the rusted undercarriage causing a hole which led to her face being covered in human sludge.

Nick tried his best not to laugh as Sara pulled herself from under the car.

"Not a word Nicky! Not a single word!" She said sending him a death glare.

"Umm I guess I'll just finish removing that tire while you head to the showers?"

Handing him the wrench Sara starting walking out of the room till she heard him start laughing.

"Nicholas Scott Stokes! Did I not just say 'not a single word!!'"

"I'm so sorry Sar' I couldn't help it."

"Ugghh!" she said in a huff as she left for the showers.

When Sara made it to the locker room she ascertained that her jeans and undergarments were fine and just her shirt needed to be changed. She bagged her shirt and hung the rest of her clothes in Grissom's locker as she headed for the showers. Her locker had been sticking for days and today it finally stopped opening. She had put a call through to maintenance but they had yet to respond.

Five minutes later Grissom had entered the locker room looking for a spare shirt to replace the one he'd split coffee on. When he opened his locker he nearly choked. There hanging from the peg was a set of barely there black lace panties with a matching bra. And to think he'd just gotten over having Sara falling on top of him and now this. Was she trying to give him a heart attack?

"Well in my defense if SOMEONE had done the laundry like they promised those wouldn't have been the only set of underwear in my drawer."

"Details, details. That still doesn't explain your behavior in the break room."

"My behavior in the break room?"

"Yea during lunch. Reaching around me to get your coffee mug. You know you could of just asked me and I would have passed it to you."

Sara had been walking toward the break room when she'd heard Sofia's ever so cheery laugh. She looked in to see her flirting with Grissom once again. To Grissom's credit he was completely oblivious to her advances but that didn't make Sara any less jealous. So she'd decided that she needed to distract Grissom making sure his attention was focused solely on herself.

"Hey Sofia, Grissom," she said as walked over to the coffee pot checking to see how fresh it was.

"I just brewed a new batch," Grissom told her as he stirred his cup, his back to her.

"Then I think I'll take a cup," She said as she reached around him for her mug. Her chest came flush with his back as she reached on her tippy toes for her mug which was on the second shelf. As soon as she did this she noticed Grissom's sharp intake of breath and she smiled inwardly.

Sofia who noticed Grissom was no longer paying any attention to her left the room. Sara grabbed her mug poured herself a cup and left the room whistling as she went.

"Alright so I'll cave to the break room but that's only because Sofia was flirting with you again and it made me mad."

"She wasn't flirting with me?" Grissom asked a confused look on his face.

"Gil where have you been all these years? That woman's had the hots for since day one."

"I have to disagree."

"Honey I love you but when it comes to the opposite sex you can sometimes be a little slow," she said with a teasing smile.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway, there's only one woman I have the hots for and that would be you," he said as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Why thank you," she said with a smile.

"Be that as it may your behavior on the way to our 419 was inexcusable."

"My behavior? What are you talking about?" Sara racked her brain trying to think of what she could have done. She'd copped to the break room incident but anything after that was purely unintentional.

"Where should I start? I'm stopped at a red light and I look over at you and what do I see? You practically stripping down while sitting in the front seat of the Denali."

"First of all I did not 'strip down' It's the middle of August and the Denali had no A/C. I merely removed my vest and button up shirt leaving me in my tank top and jeans."

"Of course and that top and those jeans just happened to be the tightest ones you owned I suppose?" He said with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"You know I'm not liking all these accusations here. How do I know you didn't plan for some of this stuff to happen?" Sara said feigning annoyance.

"And how could I have planned any of those scenarios?" he shot back.

"Well let's see I told you two days ago that my locker wasn't working and that maintenance needed my supervisor's signature on the forms to get it fixed. Had you signed the forms when I asked it would have been fixed by now. That leads right into getting the A/C fixed in your Denali. It's been on the fritz for over a week. I warned you about it. Kept nagging at you to get it looked at but no, can't tell you anything."

"You know how I am about paperwork honey."

"Yes and I happen to know how you are with laundry too," she said with a smile.

"Was there a reason you came in here?" he asked matching her smile with one of his own.

"Actually there was. I was looking through the employee handbook during my break and I can't find anything in there that says FWB aren't allowed in the workplace."

"FWB?" Gil asked confused.

"Friends with benefits," Sara explained.

"See the way I figure it. Next time Ecklie tries to pull some bullshit about interoffice relationships I'll just tell him there's nothing in the handbook that says friends with benefits isn't allowed," she said with a smile. Of course her and Grissom were much more than just friends but Ecklie didn't need to know that. He had been suspicious lately and he'd seen Grissom all but throw Sara over his shoulder and carry her into his office the shift before.

"I see. So would I be the only friend enjoying these benefits at the moment?" he teased her.

"For now," she said teasing him right back.

"Well then come here. Let me get some while I still can," he said as he pulled her close for a kiss. It was at this moment that there was a rather loud banging on Grissom's door.

"Gil open up," the rather obnoxious voice of Conrad Ecklie could be heard on the other side of the door.

Both Grissom and Sara sighed. Sara removed herself from Grissom's desk and went around to open the door.

"Gil… Ah Sidle what you doing here?" Ecklie sneered.

"Conrad me and Sara were looking over the Nicholson case file." Grissom answered.

"Hey Grissom I'm gonna go check on Nick and see if he's finished in the garage," Sara said as she left the office.

Ecklie tuned and watched her retreating form. His attention was brought back at Grissom's cough.

"Is there something you needed Conrad?"

"Actually Gil yes there was. I wanted to remind that this is the number two ranked lab in the country not the set of Days of Our Lives."

"Sorry Conrad I'm not sure I follow you," Grissom said as he pretended to read the open file in front of him.

"Oh please Gil, I've seen the way the people on this shift conduct themselves. Sanders' always goofing around, Catherine looks like she just stepped off the cover of Cosmo, Warrick looks like he came off some runway somewhere, Stokes looks like he's posing for a cover of Sports Illustrated and lets not get started on Sidle…"

Grissom had been letting Ecklie have his little rant until he mentioned Sara's name.

"Listen Conrad. You're right this _is _the second best lab in the country. And you know what? The nightshift is the reason why. We have the highest solve rate of any shift and shortest solve time as well. We've also had the highest solve rate as long as this team's been together. Sanders has made an excellent transition from the lab to the field and his sense of humor is a welcome respite from the horrors we see on this job everyday. Catherine is not only an excellent CSI but a fantastic supervisor something she proved while working swing. Both Warrick's and Nick's devotions to this department have helped make it what it is today and Sara has the highest solve rate in the state and one of the highest in the country."

"I'm sure those aren't the only stats you've been keeping on Sidle lately."

"Excuse me?" Grissom really didn't like Ecklie's tone when it came to Sara.

"First of all Conrad I think it's inappropriate to talk about Sara when she's not here to defend herself and secondly I see nowhere in the employee handbook is there a policy banning FWB." Grissom bit his cheek to keep from laughing.

"And what exactly is FWB?" Conrad asked looking annoyed.

"Friends with Benefits," Grissom said is his best duh! Voice.

"Friends with Benefits!! Gil this the LVPD crime lab! Not some…"

Before Conrad could continue his rant he was interrupted by Grissom's laughter.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I'm sorry I just can't believe you bought that."

"Look I only came here to remind you that this is a place f business not the set of some soap opera. Please try and make sure you keep things professional around here." With that Ecklie left Grissom's office muttering something about re working the employee handbook as he left.

"Hey is it safe?" Sara asked as she poked her head into Grissom's office.

"Yea he's gone."

"So what'd he want?"

"Started lecturing me about how this isn't the set of a soap opera. You should have seen his face when I told him your bit about friends with benefits. I really had him going."

"You know I think Ecklie would benefit immensely from some FWB."

"As long as you're not the friend I think that would be a fantastic idea!" Grissom said with a laugh as he pulled Sara close for a kiss.

* * *

**Remember there's a little button at the bottom of the screen... you're getting curios I can tell... it's labeled Review... Why don't you click it and see what happens :).  
**


End file.
